


~I'm right here~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Hyunin Shorts~ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), hyunin - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jeongin has had traumatizing experiences as a child, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Siblings Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, he's now recovering, hyunin, implied/referenced abusive household, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: "Innie?""Hyung, hi. Did I um... Did I wake you?"Jeongin's voice sounds small, almost terrified."Not really. Everything okay?""I was wondering if you could like...uh c-come over?"Hyunjin sits up, suddenly wide awake. The younger sighs shakily on the other side of the phone."Yes. Yes of course. I'll be there in two minutes okay? Don't you worry."~~OrIn which Jeongin has a nightmare and Hyunjin is just a great boyfriend.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: ~Hyunin Shorts~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882189
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	~I'm right here~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Hope everyone's okay~ I really haven't posted anything other than minsung on here soooo here's some Hyunin to spice things up. I love this ship sm they're so soft<3  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jeongin wakes up in the middle of the night, shaking and drenched in cold sweat. He's been troubled lately. Ugly memories of the past have been haunting his dreams and keeping him awake.

He's restless, tired, scared. He wants nothing more than his favorite pair of arms to hold him close, to take his fears away.

His mother is away for the weekend and his older brother is spending the night at a friend's house. His younger brother is fast asleep in his bedroom so Jeongin is technically alone. He needs someone. He needs his Hyunjin.

~~

Hyunjin yawns. It has been a tiring day at work and the only thing he wants to do is sleep. It's already one am when he's unlocking the door to his house. He makes sure to be as quiet as possible as he takes his shoes off by the entrance and clumsily stumbles further inside.

Kkami runs to him wiggling his tail excitedly and Hyunjin crouches down to pet the small ball of fur.

In the living room, Yeji and her friends are comfortably sprawled over the two couches and cuddled up to each other. Some of them have already fallen asleep.There's an old American blockbuster playing in the background. Right. Hyunjin had almost forgotten that his sister and her friends had organized a movie marathon for tonight.

Yeji senses the new presence in the room and turns to look at her twin brother, careful not to disturb a sleeping Jisu who's leaning against her side. She flashes Hyunjin a small smile which the latter returns before he makes his way to the bathroom.

There, after he brushes his teeth, he rids himself of his clothes and quickly steps under the shower. As soon as the water touches his skin he lets out a pleased sigh and allows himself to finally relax a bit.

He thinks about his Jeongin. The younger boy is usually asleep by now. Hyunjin wishes that his boyfriend has had a good day and that he's now resting under the soft covers.

He washes up quickly and then dries his body with a towel. It's a hot summer night so he doesn't bother drying his hair. He actually prefers leaving it wet.

Then, he sleepily walks to his bedroom and slides into his comfortable sleep clothes: a loose, black shirt and a pair of baggy, grey shorts. He pushes his long hair back and slides his hair band on so that the wet strands won't disturb his slumber. And then he finally turns off the light and lays in his -oh so comfortable- bed, under the thin sheets.

It's only a few minutes later that his phone vibrates, signalling that someone's calling. Hyunjin curses under his breath, mentally slapping himself for not setting it on airplane mode. But when he checks the caller's ID, worry quickly washes over him.  
Why the hell is Jeongin calling him at one thirty in the morning?

Without a second thought, he picks up.

"Innie?"

"Hyung, hi. Did I um... Did I wake you?"  
Jeongin's voice sounds small, almost terrified.

"Not really. Everything okay?"

"I was wondering if you could like...uh c-come over?"

Hyunjin sits up, suddenly wide awake. The younger sighs shakily on the other side of the phone.

"Yes. Yes of course. I'll be there in two minutes okay? Don't you worry."

Jeongin sighs again but this time he sounds relieved.

"Thank you, hyung."

And with that, Hyunjin gets up, grabs his phone and leaves the room. Once he's gone down the stairs, he peeks his head in the living room. His sister's eyes are fixed on the screen.

"Yeji?" he whispers. The girl turns towards him again.

"I'm going over at Innie's. He called and something's wrong."

Yeji nods understandingly.

"Take care." she whispers back.

Hyunjin only has to cross one road to get to Jeongin's house. The two boys have grown up together in the same neighborhood, their houses facing each other.

He knocks on the door tentatively instead of ringing the doorbell because he knows that his boyfriend is waiting for him on the other side. The door opens, revealing a weary eyed and messy haired Jeongin who immediately collapses into Hyunjin's chest wrapping his arms around the taller boy's middle.

Hyunjin instantly returns the hug, sliding one hand in the boy's hair and running the other one up and down his back.

"Hey" he mutters. "What's wrong, baby?" He turns his head just enough to press a tender kiss to the boy's hair.

Jeongin sighs brokenly in the crook of Hyunjin's neck.

"I had a nightmare..." he whispers.

Hyunjin frowns. Jeongin's been getting a lot of nightmares lately and he doesn't know what to do. Whenever the younger needs him he's always there. He holds him and comforts him and talks to him until he can relax and close his eyes again.

But Hyunjin wants to do more, wants to rid his baby of those dark thoughts. He knows that it takes time for a wound like Jeongin's to heal. He knows that he can't heal it with just a snap of his fingers. But he still worries and longs that with more time and support Jeongin will be able to be happier.

"They really haven't left you alone at all this past month. Have they?" he mutters as he continues stroking up and down the boy's back. Jeongin whimpers and shakes his head.

"Do you wanna talk ab-"

"No! Please no." Jeongin cuts him off before he even has time to finish.

"Okay, okay shh" He hushes the boy with sweet words and gentle caresses, with more sweet kisses pressed to his hair. "I'm here now. I'm not letting anybody hurt you."

They stay like that for a while, enveloped in each other's arms. And after Jeongin has sobered up a bit Hyunjin moves them to the living room.

He gets Jeongin to sit on one of the two comfy couches and turns the TV on to some random documentary about a newfound turtle species. It's completely irrelevant but he figures that his boyfriend needs some sort of distraction to help him forget about his nightmare.

"I'ma get us some water from the kitchen. Do you need anything else? Are you hungry maybe?" Hyunjin says carefully, running his hand up and down Jeongin's bare arm.

Jeongin detaches his gaze from the TV screen and looks at him with big, tired eyes. He shakes his head and lets Hyunjin disappear into the kitchen.

The older comes back a few moments later, holding two glasses filled with water in his hands. He hands one to Jeongin and watches with concern as his boyfriend sips on his drink.

He takes a few sips of his own and then places his almost empty glass on the coffee table nearby.

Jeongin scoots closer to him and he wastes no time, laying on his back and letting the younger boy lay right on top of him. Jeongin is pretty light but Hyunjin doesn't mind the extra weight anyways. He's just pleased with having his boyfriend safely held in his embrace. He feels two arms wrapping around his neck and a forehead pressing into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, Innie?" He gets a small hum in response.

"How can i help you through this? What can I do? I hate seeing you hurt like this..." he nuzzles his cheek against the top of Jeongin's head and sighs. He really does hate seeing his boyfriend like this. Sometimes he feels like he's not enough. He feels like he's useless for not being able to help more. But Jeongin always tells him otherwise. He's always quick to remind him of his worth and take all of his worries away.  
The same goes for tonight too.

Jeongin raises his head and presses a soft kiss to Hyunjin's temple.

"You don't have to do anything else hyung. You're already doing enough. I've told you before and I'll keep on telling you until you understand just how much you help me with all the things that you do." he murmurs tiredly.  
"Just you being here helps me a lot. Thank you for coming over."

Hyunjin shakes his head. "Anything for you." His arms are resting on the small of Jeongin's back, under his large shirt. And with his thumbs he's absentmindedly tracing all sorts of different shapes on the soft skin there.

Jeongin turns his head to face Hyunjin who looks down at him. They lock eyes for a moment before their lips meet. And they both get lost in the all too familiar sensation that feels like home more than anything else in this world.

Hyunjin's lips are plush and soft and they move slowly against Jeongin's thinner but just as soft ones.

"I adore you" the kiss says. "I'm here for you" it says. And when they pull away and smile at each other, Jeongin can finally forget. He can finally relax again.

He rests his forehead against the crook of his boyfriend's neck again and lets his eyes flutter shut. And in just a few minutes he falls asleep to the sound of the elder's steady heartbeat and his soft breaths.

He's got Hyunjin holding him. He's got everything he needs right beside him. And because of that he just _knows_ that he's gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! Ty for reading! Comments and Kudos are more than just appreciated <3


End file.
